


Black Ice

by RestlessRiver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, canada is a lonely lad, he thinks his crush is unrequited, main character struggles with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessRiver/pseuds/RestlessRiver
Summary: Sometimes Matthieu really struggles with life. Throw a crush in that he is sure will go no where and he just feels more alone.Gilbert internalizes everything and is dead set on making sure no one sees his wounds.The quiet boy has wide open eyes Gilbert, nice try.A lot of Matt comparing Gil to snow both in appearance and dangerousness.Got the title from a friend.
Relationships: America/Lithuania (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid. Matthieu is very gay. Gilbert is very dense. This is the starting snippet, not a full chapter. More of a synopsis really.

Synopsis Snippet.  
  


You get to the point where the snow is warmer than the sun. Home is always warmer than even the cushiest hotel lobby right? It’s like that I think. I can relax when I am cold. Summer is...summer makes me anxious.    
I have gotten used to a constant monotonous state. Anything else feels wrong. Dangerous. 

  
I had slipped out of the busy loud room that my brother was entertaining in. Out from the heavy artificial heating and into the sharp bitter wind ripping at my face and eyes. I let out a heavy exhale, a breath that I did not realize I had been holding. I was starting to freak myself out again and I needed space. Catching myself staring at him again made my stomach flip into a ball of it’s own bile.    
I never liked getting attached to people I knew would not …

Sigh. 

It just wasn’t plausible. 

I am still allowed to worry about him though, yeah? He had gotten bitten by one of the dogs again, and it was healing even slower than last time. Ludwig had to be losing his mind. It was clear to anyone observant that Gil still wasn’t being honest. He was stubborn, rude, loud….violent. At least he was violent in the past.    
  


There are so many things I hate about him but I feel connected to him somehow. If he wasn’t so loud he would just disappear like I do everyday. I guess I kind of understand him. I am not so brave as to be so loud like Gilbert. Sometimes my brain trails off to think about how different life would be if I could be loud. 

Even though it was my own thumb that ignited the lighter, the sound of it going off still made me jump a little. Snow absorbs sound so oddly that it throws your ears off no matter how used to it you are.

Pressing the flame to the end of the cigarette was almost mesmerizing. I don’t know when the door to the balcony opened, I had been too distracted to hear it. I snapped the cap back onto my lighter and stuffed it into my pocket just as he leaned to rest his elbows on the railing beside me.    
  
Gilbert blended into the snow all aside from his eyes. It was the one time that perhaps he didn’t look so odd. Maybe winter was solace for him too?   
  
He smirked while my eyes unfocused my vision into a blurr.    
  
“Hm?”    
He spoke again. “You were checking me out back there.”   
I flustered and turned to look at the silvery blanket gathering on the street stories beneath us.    
“I-I, no”   
He smirked more. “Yes”   
I grimaced in turn. “I was looking at your hand.”

Gilbert’s smile faded almost instantly. He pulled his sleeve over his wound.    
“You should bandage that Gil” I mumbled, looking back to him.    
  
His eyes were hard now, staring out into the dark night contrasting sharply with the blankets of fresh ice.    
“This is a new bite” He mumbled lamely. I think he knew he was caught then.    
His sulking was weirdly cute.   
  
“Then can I bandage your new bite for you?” I asked lamely, no follow through.    
  
“Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update as muse bitchslaps me in the face.


End file.
